


Just Like Cherries

by ImYourEventHorizon



Series: Just Like Cherries [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it tastes like cherries, its just an ice cream, just like cherries, much cherry very phan, yes dan lick it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourEventHorizon/pseuds/ImYourEventHorizon
Summary: "Come on, lick it." "Phil-" "No, lick it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am not sorry (except for the ugly format).

"Come on, lick it."

"Phil-"

"No, lick it." Dan looks at Phil who already have his arms crossed, eyes pointed at Dan.

"Lick it." Dan glares at Phil before finally giving in. It's just a lick, how hard could it be?

"Fine." Dan grabs Phil's ice cream, in which Phil just grins. Sighing, Dan licks it, his eyes widening.

"This is just..."

"Just like cherries? I know." Before Dan can even react, Phil grabs his ice cream, leaving Dan with a bewildered look. Dan shakes his head before sipping from his frappe.

"You know, Dan... I just remembered something." Dan stops in his tracks, just as Phil did so. Phil looks at him, and Dan can only choke on his drink before Phil finally turns away, laughing. As Dan tries to wipe the remaining frappe off his face, he couldn't stop himself from going red at what Phil said.

_"The ice cream won't be the only thing that will taste like cherry tonight."_

That bastard.


End file.
